The Things that Bind Us Together
by sheikgohanfreak
Summary: This is a story of two people wanting to express their love for one another. Their love is an eternal kind that never fades, never dies, or parishes. It is amazing what one will do for another with that kind of love...{L+Z}
1. Prolouge

The Things That Bind Us Together

Prolouge

I looked at her sad azure eyes for the umpteenth time. She was so sad, depressed, and lost. She seemed blind without me. She seemed like she was walking in a maze and all I could do was wait and watch to see and make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Like suicide. Her attempts frightened me. She tried hanging herself, poisoning herself, even trying to make an arrow through her heart look like an accident. Thank Din for the Impa. Impa was a sage. She almost risked all her powers traveling from the Temple of Light to Hyrule…just to save Zelda from doing all these stupid things. 

I can only watch her from the crystal that the Goddesses gave me. They gave it to me to make sure Hyrule was safe when I was on all of my travels. Now I am going back to Hyrule. I can't wait to hear her voice again. It wraps my cold, dead warrior's heart in warmth. It's like a lullaby to my elfish ears. I love her so much, but I could never tell her…until now.


	2. I didn't say that

I rode faster and faster once I had passed the sign. The sign that was almost rotten because the wood was so old. I remember the first time I had seen the sign.I could barely read it. I was only twelve and had poor reading skills. I chuckled and crossed over the bridge that squeaked when you walked on it. I also remember the first time I had gone over it. Back then, it didn't squeak. I can still smell the fresh wood that had been placed there. Now the wood was old and rickety. I stopped Epona, my loyal horse that has never let me down, and tied a loose, long rope around her neck and let her go in the stall.  
  
I walked across the market, ignoring the stares I was getting. I walked down the dirt path, the guards standing in their same places. I finally got to the bridge and walked over it, taking time to look at the little fish that swam happily around in the mote. The guards let me in the big castle doors and I walked into a beautiful foyer with long stair cases.  
  
That's when I saw her. She was so beautiful. She had a light purple dress on and had no jewelry on or any of the fancy head accessories that she usually wears. Her hair was down and she had no makeup on. I loved her that way. She was already so beautiful without it on.  
  
She stared at me and started to cry. She ran down the stairs and into my arms. I held her up and spun her around once and hugged her with all my might. She sobbed into my tunic and I stroked her hair.  
  
"Shh.I'm here now.don't cry. Please, don't."  
  
"I thought you would never come back. I thought you were..were."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
She cried harder and nodded. I let her cry for quite sometime until sleep came over her. I carried her up the stairs and she woke up when I stumbled on the last step on the top. She made me put her down and she asked me how I was.  
  
"I'm good.but you don't seem that well.trying to commit suicide."  
  
She stopped and her eyes got wide, "How did you know? No one knew."  
  
"Obviously I did.you can't do that. Princess,-"  
  
"Zelda. Don't call me princess.I don't like it. Especially coming from someone I.I."  
  
"What? Someone you what?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just.just.because. It's a silly thought and that's all."  
  
"Zelda, don't say that. Your thoughts matter. They really do."  
  
"Sure," she said, and we continued walking.  
  
"No, I'm serious. They really are important to me."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
The question stopped me in my tracks and she stopped along with me. "I.have been.around."  
  
"Where is around? You couldn't have possibly been around here. No.I'm sure of it," she said, and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Um.well, I have been to a place called Termina. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"No. I have heard of it. Very much so."  
  
We walked along in a path in the garden. "It's actually a funny story how I got there."  
  
"Well, I'm not in the mood for it, so save your breath."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You're acting very strange.you weren't this way the last time I saw you."  
  
"Can you remember that last time you saw me? In person.if I recall.it has been a full nine years, Link. A full nine years. Do you know what kind of hell I have been through? Do you?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that. You wouldn't know how many strangers from far off lands I have tried to have been married off to. You wouldn't know the depression of remembering all that had happened, and no one remembering except six people that I can never talk to. You wouldn't know how sad it is to wait for someone, and never have them come until nine years later."  
  
"Zelda, I had no idea. I'm really sorry.I really am."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"If you would let me explain."  
  
"I'm sure you have a reasonable explenation."  
  
I finally got tired of the argument and stood in front of her and held her sholders. "Look, I didn't leave just to piss you off. I left to find a friend.and I found a land in trouble, just like Hyrule was. I only had three days to save it.and if you get stuck in a time loop for nine years, it's not very fun. I have been there, and it is depressing, it really is. I'm sorry for whatever you had to go through.I'm sorry if I haven't been there to help you through it," I said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Well.I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be mean to you.I was just scared. And I still am."  
  
"What are you scared of? What could you possibly be scared of?"  
  
"The fact that you could leave again any time, and just leave forever."  
  
"I came back, didn't I?"  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you won't leave again."  
  
"Then why did I come back, Princess?"  
  
"I-don't call me that. I already told you, I don't like it coming from someone that is close to me."  
  
"So I'm close to you?" I asked, smirking at her.  
  
"I-I didn't say that," she said, starting to walk faster towards the door to the garden. 


End file.
